goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Davidddizor grounds Mimirin Midorihara/Concussion time!
Cast *Eric as Davidddizor *Brian as Davidddizor's Dad *Salli as Renge Midorihara and Davidddizor's Mom *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Emma as Jazzi (Blue Ranger) Transcript (December 2, 2017) Davidddizor: Mimirin Midorihara, you're grounded grounded grounded for serenity! Go to bed now. (Mimirin Midorihara runs in bawling) Davidddizor: Yes, I made her cry! Mimirin Midorihara: Look mom, there's that guy who grounded me! His name is Davidddizor! Renge Midorihara: Oh! (X50) Davidddizor, how dare you ground my 9 year old daughter, Mimirin for no reason?! You know she's a good user and is Shimajirō Shimano's future wife! That's it, I'm calling your parents about this! [Daviddizor runs away to his home as Renge Midorihara called his parents] Renge Midorihara: (On the phone) Hello, are you Davidddizor's parents? Davidddizor's Dad: Yes, any problems? Renge Midorihara: (On the phone) You won't believe what your son just did! He grounded my 9 year old daughter, Mimirin Midorihara for no reason! Can you please ground him for this?! Daviddizor's Mom: What?! Oh my god, Davidddizor is so going to get it! Thanks for telling us! Bye! Renge Midorihara: Bye! (Renge Midorihara soon comforted Mimirin Midorihara) Renge Midorihara: It's okay, Mimirin-chan. Davidddizor will be grounded by his parents for grounding you for no reason! Mimirin Midorihara: I know, mom. He is a bad user and my siblings and I hope he gets terminated! Renge Midorihara: You're right, Mimirin. We sure hope Davidddizor gets terminated soon. (At Davidddizor's house) Davidddizor's Dad: Davidddizor, ws just got a call from Renge Midorihara! She said you grounded her daughter, Mimirin Midorihara! Is that true? Davidddizor: Um um um um um um um um um, yes! Davidddizor's Mom: Oh! (X50) Davidddizor, how dare you ground Mimirin Midorihara?! You know she is a good user, that's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for ultra eternity! This means No Chaotic, Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros and Johnny Test, Go Upstairs to your room right now! Davidddizor: Never! I wish you all were dead from a Venus Flytrap! Davidddizor's Dad: How dare you wish us dead? That's it! Someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he or she is? I'll give you 5 hints. She is a very passionate girl and her younger brother is B.B. Jammies. She has the Power Morpher to transform into her blue ranger form if needed. He is the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his purple ranger form if needed. He is the smartest Save-Um and usually is the one to solve any problems that arise for the group. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his red ranger form if needed. He is the strongest Save-Um and navigates the Ka-Drill. He has the Power Morpher to transform into his brown ranger form if needed. She is the kindest Save-Um and likes to go on adventures and loves to fly in her jet pack. She has the Power Morpher to transform into her orange ranger form if needed. Davidddizor: Please Mom and Dad, Jazzi doesn't want to beat me up. Davidddizor's Mom: Correct. It's Jazzi, and she is going to beat you up with a blue chainsaw. Jazzi, beat Davidddizor up. Jazzi: Davidddizor, you should be ashamed for grounding Mimirin Midorihara. Now prepare for some bleeding. (Censored, Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! [[Category:Short Videos]] [[Category:Davidddizor Gets Grounded series]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:The Save-Ums Show]] [[Trivia]]